Everybody's Fool
by Zelda Yuna
Summary: Reality was long buried beneath layers of false hope and lies.


I think it's been like... two years nearly. But I'm back. :)  
I've been meaning to update for a while but I just never got around to it. Another song-fic. :D  
Probably ooc and really repetitive.

Song is Everybody's Fool - Evanescence :)  
x

_Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence._

Arya lifted her head to see her perfect reflection stare back at her, her eyes an endless pit of beautiful mystery; a mystery that only she knew the answer to. Her hair fell in soft, flawless curls, framing her face. She smiled spitefully.

_Just what we all need, more lies about a world that never was and never will be._

She despised having to tell the people that it would be okay and that the land would regain peace. Had the land ever had peace? Is there truly such thing as peace? She may say she is confident that the battle will be won, she may be strong in everyone else's eyes, but all she saw in her own was a fear, so well hidden that you must know it is present first, to spot it. 

_  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled._

The mask she wore had begun to wear out. She could not continue with the lies and stories of a beautiful life with no problems. She could not bring herself to tell everyone that the land was damaged beyond repair, and that all they are doing is hiding the pain with layers and layers of false hope. She frowned, turning away from the mirror that reflected her guilt and hurt. Back to her perfectly composed hard face. She breathed deeply before walking away; away from her truth, to the lies she had burdened everyone with.

_Look here she comes now. Bow down and stare in wonder._

As she walked, the click of her heels on stone caught attention of passersby. They bowed their heads politely and greeted her with respect. She nodded in acknowledgment and continued, receiving several admiral glances. Frustration bubbled within her, she balled her hands into fists, feeling her nails dig into her palm.

_Oh how we love you. No flaws when you're pretending._

"Arya!" She heard her name called from behind, she turned her head, the wind whipping her hair across her face flawlessly. Though she could not see the caller... She turned her head back, her eyes widened slightly as a small girl dance across in front of her, nearly colliding had she not seen her. The girl smiled at her and ran to join her friends to play. She felt a warm hand touch her shoulder, she froze."Are you alright? You seem bothered,"

Arya shrugged the hand she now knew belonged to Eragon and kept walking, ignoring his concern. She had to keep her emotions as well maintained as her face, for some could feel her discomfort and worry. Eragon for example. She frowned.

_But now I know she never was and never will be._ _You don't know how you've betrayed me, and somehow you've got everybody fooled.  
_  
Her heart ached as she saw the smiling faces of people pass her. Feeling their hope, burying reality. To them, Arya was a strong figure, unhurt by anything, strong and demanding. They knew she would find a path to victory. Or so they thought they knew. To Arya herself, she was nothing but talk. She may say that being out numbered was nothing and that it all depended on the strength on determination, but the truth was, it did matter, it mattered a whole lot. She would never let anyone see into her so far to find her fears. She had betrayed herself, becoming nothing but a perfect statue, made to sit there and look pretty. Useless.

_Without the mask, where will you hide? Can't find yourself, lost in your lie. I know the truth now. I know who you are and I don't love you anymore.  
It never was and never will be. You don't know how you've betrayed me. _

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

One day her mask would break, she would break. Her perfection shattered. Everyone would see her exposed. Fearful and rid of every last true hope. What was she anymore? Who was she? Where was she? Under all the lies. Was she even still there? Was she even ever there...? The stress of wanting to, of _needing_ to win, had torn up her heart. She utterly despised herself. She stopped walking and fell to her hands and knees, feeling choked.

_It never was and never will be._

Already a large crowd swarmed around her, whispering as if she could not hear. To see her like this was a shock to them. She felt familiar arms grasp her, pulling her to her feet. Sometimes Eragon was her guardian angel, he allowed her to lean her body weight on him, she felt him usher everyone away with arm gestures.

_ You're not real and you can't save me.  
_  
If only she truly was what everyone thought she was, maybe then she could be of some use. "You are who you are," Eragon whispered, feeling her thoughts. Arya frowned; she did not even know who she was. Everyone else knew better than herself. Eragon swept her off the ground and cradled her in his arms. "Home?"

Arya nodded, her face buried in his chest from shame. Though also hoped he knew her gratitude. He was truly amazing sometimes; he seemed to understand, so much more than anyone else ever could, without having to hardly say a word. Maybe he could help her find herself one day. He hugged her that little bit tighter to his chest. Maybe that was a yes..?

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool._

X

I know. Not a great ending. Sorry I'll come back with something better some day. :D 


End file.
